AU Season 1 - Sexy
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Ep 4/? - When substitute Holly Holliday fills in for the absent sex education teacher, she joins forces with Will to teach the kids of New Directions the facts of life. This prompts Leo into thinking about the next step in his relationship with Blaine. Sam approaches Emma about his growing feelings for Leo, and a certain someone makes a surprise appearance! OMC/Blaine SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP**! **BEEP!** **BEEP**! **BEEP**! Leo's alarm clock screeches, forcing the sleepy teen to reach out, and attempt to silence it with a push of his fingers, but missing it entirely. He just doesn't have the energy as he crawls up closer, and manages to turn it off this time, only to slink back into bed, curling up into the warmth.

Then he thinks about Blaine, and that this week signifies they've been dating for exactly a month! _Where did the time go? _He finds himself asking as he gradually clambered out of bed, and stretching out his muscles, hearing the small of his back crack, making him cringe a little as he makes his way over to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, and a much needed hot, steamy shower, he climbs out smelling great, heading back into the bedroom to sort out what he's going to wear today. He had heard over the weekend that, even though it's going to be slightly cool, it's otherwise going to be a nice and sunny day so he chooses a red and blue chequered shirt, a pair of faded blue denim jeans, and his favourite pair of trainers.

Spraying himself with the new deodorant that Blaine chose for him on their shopping trip on Saturday, he proceeds to get dressed and, checking himself out in the mirror, is happy with the result.

Picking up his bag and shoving his homework inside, which he'd done the day before, he heads out of the bedroom, and down the stairs into the kitchen. As always, his Mum's standing in front of the cooker making him his breakfast, but there's something different about this picture. His Dad's still here…

"Oh, morning Dad, aren't you going to be late for work?"

His Dad looks up from eating his breakfast, taking his time to chew and swallow his food before replying, "No because it's my day-off. I thought it'd be nice for me and your Mother to go out on a walk around town, see all the sights and sounds." He then returned to eating his breakfast before it gets cold.

"Here's yours, Leo. Don't let it get cold now," she informs, returning to the cooker to make herself some while Leo sits next to his Dad to start eating his, thanking her before digging in himself.

"You know, this week signifies it being a month since me and Blaine have been dating. Can you believe it? It's insane!" He declares enthusiastically, his parents both smiling at the fact that he sounds genuinely happy.

"Well I'm glad," his Mum replies, "you need something good in your life, and it's safe to assume that Blaine _is_ the good in your life. He really does bring a smile to your face, doesn't he? We really are happy for you, darling." She then reaches out, and holds his hand affectionately before letting go and letting him get back to eating his breakfast.

"Not only that, but it means that I've only got a week until Glenn's here on leave. I can't wait to see him again, it's been so long."

His parents smirk at each other, obviously hiding something, but without Leo knowing as he's too occupied with eating the rest of his breakfast. Once he's finished, he quickly rushes up the stairs to brush his teeth before heading back down. In the kitchen he reaches down to pick up his bag, kiss his Mum on the cheek, and waves goodbye to his Dad before he's out the door, on his way to school.

Little does he know that when he gets home later today, he's going to be in for one hell of a shock from someone rather unexpected…

* * *

The day seems to be going rather quickly, _which is unusual for a Monday_, Leo adds, walking quickly through the corridors of McKinley en route to the rehearsal room or else he's going to be late. Mr Tomlinson had kept him behind after History class to discuss his extracurricular and, before Leo knew it, he'd kept him longer than expected, hence the reason why he's now rushing to his next class at this moment in time.

_Hope Mr. Schue won't be too mad at me for being late. It's that Mr. Tomlinson's fault. He's a nice enough teacher, but he sure does waffle on!_ Leo speaks to himself as he sees the door up ahead, and can hear the class has already started. _Damn, hopefully not _too _late_.

Entering the room, Leo can see that everyone, except for Santana, Tina and Lauren who are hovering around the piano, are sitting at their designated seats, and looking towards the whiteboard. Following their line of sight, Leo sees that Mr. Schue's in front of it, and written in big, red letters is the word "SEXY".

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue. Mr. Tomlinson kept me behind after class to discuss my extracurricular," Leo apologizes before taking his seat next to Sam, hearing Mr. Schue saying that it's okay that he's a little late, just to not make a habit of it to which Leo replies, "Don't worry, I won't."

After Sam had filled him in, if only briefly, on what has happened so far, Leo's attention's back on Mr. Schue as he discusses the fact that he's worried that most of the class are lacking the intricacies of adult relationships. _Brittany being one of them as she'd thought she was pregnant because a stork was building its nest on the top of her garage_, the voice inside Leo's head mentions, as some of the class are still sniggering to themselves at Mr. Schue's way of words, who continues to debate the issue by declaring that they'll be spending this week educating each other about some of these _intricacies_.

"Is this the appropriate forum for that?" Rachel points out, not really liking the idea, judging by the look on her face as Mr. Schue continues, "Look, whenever we've had, uh, issues in the past that are in our minds or giving us problems…it's always helped us to sing about it. So, this week I've invited a special guest…Miss Holliday." He then gestures to one of the doors and, as if on cue, a slender, blonde woman walks in, dressed all in black leather and a huge grin on her face.

"_Hola, clase_," she greets the class, standing before them while they applaud her return. Leo, on the other hand, is a just a _little_ clueless as to who their special guest, Miss Holliday, is. He'll obviously be told in due time so he just sits back, and watches her work.

"Okay. So, sex. It's just like hugging, only wetter," she states with a smirk, earning a questioning look from Mr. Schue, who's sitting this one out to allow her to work, drawing his attention away from marking his Spanish students' assessments.

"So, let's start with the basics," she begins, approaching Finn who's looking a little uncomfortable, "Finn, is it true that you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?" to which he answers with uncertainty, "I have always been dubious."

Leo can't help, but smile at that one, no-one having told him that while he's been here. _No-one can be that clueless, can they?_ He asks himself, as Miss Holliday walks over to the other side of the room, and asks Brittany, "And you think that storks bring babies?" to which she answers in her own unusual way, "I get my information from _Woody Woodpecker _cartoons."

_Oh this is too much, my brain can't take it_, Leo smiles as he's near enough laughing as Miss Holliday moves back to her original position in front of the class, "Well, that's all gonna end right here, right now. Because today, we are gonna get under the covers, all together…and get the ditty on the dirty."

Rachel chooses the moment to ask those who are celibate, to which Miss Holiday replies by saying that, even though she admires their choice, she thinks that they're being naïve and possibly frigid.

"I think this is a good time for a song," Mr. Schue interjects, rising from his seat beside the piano, Miss Holliday getting back to the subject, "Oh yes, okay. Rule number one: Every intimate encounter that you're ever gonna have in your life is gonna start with a touch. Hit it!"

The band being to play a hard rock intro, Miss Holiday dragging a chair towards the middle of the room whilst kicking her feet along with the beat before she starts singing:

**Holly**: "We've been here too long

Tryin' to get along

Pretendin' that you're oh so shy

I'm a natural ma'am

Doin' all I can

My temperature is runnin' high!"

At this moment in time, she gestures towards Santana and Brittany to join in and, bringing in some chairs of their own, they do just that, leaning back and forth rather provocatively:

**Holly**: "Cry at night

No one in sight

And we got so much to share

Talking's fine

If you got the time

But I ain't got the time to spare

Yeah!"

**Holly and New Directions**: "Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

There, yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"

During the chorus the class are clapping along with the beat, the boys cheering on the trio's dancing while the girls are flashing their chests. Mr. Schue, on the other hand, watches the performance with his mouth agape, much like the look he had when they'd performed _Tik Tok_ last week.

**Holly**: "Every girl an' boy

Needs a little joy

All you do is sit an' stare

Beggin' on my knees

Baby, won't you please

Run your fingers through my hair?"

During this next verse Miss Holliday stands behind Artie, pushing him along before turning him around, getting down on her knees, whipping her hair around, and combing her fingers through it like the song suggests.

**Holly**: "My, my, my

Whiskey and rye

Don't it make you feel so fine?

Right or wrong

Don't it turn you on?

Can't you see we're wastin' time?

Yeah!"

She then struts to the right and, when she struts to the left, she gestures for the group to get off of their seats, which they do, and they form two lines in front of each other, one with the girls, and the other the boys.

**Holly and New Directions**:

"Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?

Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah!)

Do you wanna touch me there? Where?

There, yeah!"

Strutting between the two lines of boys and girls, Miss Holliday makes her way over to Mr. Schue, gyrating rather suggestively, who writes down something on his notepad, and reveals it to her, it reading: "Too much?" in big, red letters. She appears to be ignoring the message, instead turning back around and strutting back between the two lines.

With Rachel and Quinn in her sights, Miss Holliday signals them to join them and, after looking at each other and smiling, doesn't take them long to do so.

"Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya? Do ya?)

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya? Do ya?)

Touch me there (Yeah!)

You know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah!)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!

You know where

Yeah, yeah! (Oh yeah)!"

For the last part of the song, Miss Holliday leads the class into a sort of "conga" line, each of them following the one in front across the room, and around the piano, Sam being rather unfortunate to be following behind Leo. With those jeans he'd chosen to wear today, they hug his slender form rather snugly, leaving little to the imagination as Sam tries his hardest to concentrate on something else.

Leo, nevertheless, is completely oblivious to Sam's vexed behaviour, too busy enjoying himself, dancing with the others, and before long, the song's over. After the cheering and clapping had died down, Miss Holliday adds, "so just remember – whenever you have sex with someone…you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with…and everybody's got a random."

That little slice of info quickly kills the mood, making everyone now feel just a little bit uncomfortable as they start to wonder about their past relationships, those, who haven't had sex yet or those who were close to it, are thinking about what they could've contracted. The fair few who've had sex (especially those who have done it unprotected) are either thinking about what their sexual partner could've had or thanking God that they haven't "caught" anything…


	2. Chapter 2

The bell soon rings to signify that it's lunchtime, Mr. Schue already en route to the teacher's lounge with Coach Beiste by his side, talking to him about the latest concoction she'd thought up last night. Something to do with marinating roast chicken in some kind of sauce that _supposedly_ boosts up something, Mr. Schue doesn't quite catch it as he's too busy thinking of Holly's return to McKinley.

Now sitting at one of the small, round tables situated in the teacher's lounge, Mr. Schue happily digs into his lunch, taking a huge bite of his nicely-made sandwich, just as Emma enters the room, walking sharply, and looking very cross.

"I am very disappointed in you, Will…letting _Holly_ come in and just teach the Glee kids about…_stuff_!" It's evident that she's finding it very difficult to talk about the subject as she continues, "Why didn't you just pair them up, huh? Rent 'em a bunch of motel rooms."

"Whoa. I had no choice, Emma," Will defends himself, his hands up as though in surrender, "Most of these kids are totally unprepared." All Shannon can do is sit back, and watch this heated scene unfold whilst also eating her lunch.

Emma takes a moment to compose herself, the subject having made her quite flustered as she allows Will to continue, "Look, in the spirit of fairness, why don't you and the kids in your Celibacy Club come in, and do a number?"

Emma shifts uncomfortably on the spot, "What, like, sing?" She asks hesitantly, crossing her arms, the look on her face showing that she's at least contemplating the idea that she could teach the kids better about _that subject_ through a more appropriate song.

"Yeah, we're trying to teach through song, and yours could be a counterargument to Holly's," he suggests, which puts a cute smile on Emma's face as she answers, "Well, I look forward to the opportunity to nail her to the wall."

This prompts Shannon to laugh, nearly choking on her chicken, as Emma counters with, "You know what I mean," leaving the room before neither Shannon or Will can see her blush, Will actually looking forward to hearing her choice of song to counteract Holly's.

* * *

As it's now lunchtime, most of the Glee kids are in the cafeteria, either too busy thinking about Miss Holliday's facts on sex and her chosen song or more or less thinking about all of the guys and girls they'd ever dated which then leads them thinking about all the guys and girls _they'd_ ever dated, and the cycle continues.

Those who aren't there are Puck and Lauren, the latter having suggested to the former that she wanted to be famous and to do that they need to make a sex tape, and Brittany and Santana.

Sitting on the edge of one of these tables, amongst the rest of ND, is Leo, who's deep in thought, chewing his bottom lip anxiously, his eyes staring out into nothing as he continues to think about the subject that was covered in Glee club. He couldn't show his true feelings about it because he didn't want anyone, particularly Sam, to worry or fuss over him, but now that it's occurred, he can't stop thinking about it…the incident that only he, his parents, Glenn, his friends, and the entire school back home know about.

It'd happened on the night "Sensational" had won Nationals, a few months before he and his family moved to Lima, Ohio…when he was dating Austin Parker, his former best friend, of 10 years, and boyfriend of just under a year. After the competition, Leo, Austin and their friends went to the celebration party, and to cut a long story short, Austin had a little too much to drink, Leo had quite a few, but only enough to make him feel tipsy, and one thing led to another leading Austin to force himself on him.

Luckily it didn't go too far as one of Leo's friends had come in just in time before it got out of hand, but the psychological damage had been done which is why it gets a little hazy after that. All Leo can remember from those last few months' breaking up with Austin, and being told by his parents that they're moving away to America because of his Dad's job…in between that it's all a blur.

Back to the present, he knows deep down inside that Blaine would never do anything to hurt him like Austin had, but what if he gets aggressive, angry or even upset, when the moment comes for them to finally have sex, but then Leo refuses him? _What am I thinking? This is Blaine I'm talking about; he would never do something like that. He'll understand once I tell him about everything that had happened between me and Austin_.

"…Leo? Hey dude, you in there?" he can hear Sam ask, waving his hand in front of Leo's face to get his attention, a smile etched on his face as he continues, "Thought I lost you there for a second. Are you okay?"

Leo slowly nods, but it's evident to Sam that something's clearly bugging him, "I'm just thinking about what Miss Holliday said in Glee club, you know, about the _sex _and stuff, and it's got me thinking about me and Blaine."

It's clearly evident with the way that Leo's spending more time playing with his food than eating it that it's playing heavily on his mind and, being the friend that he is, Sam tries his best to relieve some of the _pressure_.

"Well, the first thing you need to do is to stop thinking about it…like _now._ You're only going to make yourself feel worse. When it comes to that stage in your relationship with Blaine, then it should come naturally. You shouldn't be obligated to do something that you're not comfortable with just because you think you need to do it 'cos everyone else's doing it. That's just not the point. To be honest with you, I don't think Blaine really cares about the sex. Just as long as you both trust each other and you're both sure when the time comes, then that's all that matters."

"Wow Sam," Leo utters, a smile forming on his lips as his food's completely forgotten with his attention now on his blond friend who appears to have a way with words, "that was rather poetic. Never pegged you for a guy to have such a way with words, but thanks. It means a lot, and you're right, you know. When that moment arrives it should be completely natural, and when we're both ready," Leo points out just as his phone begins to beep, signalling that he's got a text message.

Taking it out of his jean pocket, it finds that it's Blaine, and he wants him to come to Dalton after school, _obviously_, because he wants him to help him out with something. _I wonder what that could be? Oh God! Is that some sort of code for sex? _He then mentally shook his head, _No, don't be daft, Leo. It's too soon, and besides, remember what Sam had just told you just a minute ago_, his inner voice retorts, Leo agreeing with himself before texting back his answer, which is an obvious "yes".

"Believe it or not, that was Blaine just now," Leo replies, sliding his phone back into his pocket, "asking me if it'd be alright if I can come over to the Academy as he wants me to help him with something."

As soon as those last words left his lips, Sam looks across the table at him, shock written all over his face, but Leo interrupts before he can say anything, "Don't say anything, Sam. I know he doesn't want me over for sex. It's too soon, and it's right after school so it's not only that, it's also a little weird."

Sam moves his hands into an "I'm not saying anything" gesture before both of them hears the bell ring for the end of lunchtime, getting up out of their seats, and taking their trays of what food they'd left behind over to the trashcans to throw away before heading off to their respected homerooms…Blaine's request playing heavy on Leo's mind.

* * *

En route to Dalton Academy, Leo decides to stop by his house to drop off his bag, and grab a quick bit to eat before heading back out. However, what he finds resting next to the door as he enters, completely stumps him.

There, propping up against the wall as though it's been there this entire time is his brother's Army bag, _but he's not supposed to arrive until next week? Just in time for Regionals_, Leo ponders, not even noticing Glenn standing by the kitchen door, practically seeing the cogs working in his little brother's mind.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at it or you gonna give your big brother a hug?" Glenn asks, a huge grin on his face and his arms out in front of him as Leo no more than drops his schoolbag where he stands, and rushes into his brother's embrace.

Leo hugs him a little tighter than usual, afraid that if he lets go Glenn's not going to be there, back fighting over in Iraq. Fortunately Glenn speaks again, confirming that he's really here, and a week earlier than originally scheduled.

"I've missed you too, Leo," he replies, letting out a small laugh at the fact that Leo's hugging a little tighter, probably thinks that he'll disappear if he lets go, "and don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, not for a while anyways."

After what seems like forever just standing there in each other's embrace, Leo finally lets go of him, and is relieved when Glenn's still there with a smile on his face, ruffling his hair like he always does, a habit Leo finds annoying most of the time, but not this time.

"So, how come you're here early? I thought you weren't coming until next week?" Leo asks, following Glenn into the kitchen, noticing that he was in the middle of making himself a drink when he'd sauntered through the front door.

"Well," Glenn starts, mixing the milk into his coffee before putting a sugar cube in, "simply put, our leave of absence was put back a week earlier than expected so instead of staying for a week, I'm actually staying for two. So you'll be having me for a little bit longer." He then takes a sip of his brew, enjoying the taste of _real _coffee for once since joining the Army.

"That's truly awesome," Leo replies, secretly relishing the fact that he'll get to see more of his brother for a little bit longer before he has to return to duty, "that means you'll have plenty of time to meet my friends, and Blaine, of course."

This peaks Glenn's interest, stopping him from taking another sip of his coffee, "Blaine? Now, is this the _same _Blaine that's both stolen your heart, and hasn't stopped you talking about him for the past few weeks whilst we've been Skyping each other, would it?"

Leo blushes a little, realizing now that their conversations over Skype had mostly been about him and his time at McKinley High so far, his new friends, Glee club, and, of course, Blaine. Glenn can't blame him though, as he didn't really want to talk to him about what was happening over there. It was just too depressing, and a real conversation killer.

"So…when do I get to meet him?"

Remembering back to the text Blaine had sent earlier, Leo points out, "Well, as a matter-of-fact, I was going to ask Dad if he could give me a lift to meet up with him, but seeing as he and Mum are nowhere to be seen, I'm guessing they haven't returned from their walk around Lima…which means that _you're_ going to have to drive us there in Dad's car."

Leo then walks over to the key rack next to the door, and reaches for the keys to their Dad's car before turning round and throwing them across to Glenn, who catches them with one hand, "I'll call him when we're on our way to say that we're borrowing the car, and that we shan't be long so we won't miss dinner."

"Okay, you're the boss." Glenn utters, following his little brother as they leave the house, Leo making sure that the front door's locked up tight before heading over to the car on the drive. Climbing into the passenger seat, he proceeds to take out his iPhone to call Dad, making a mental note to thank him and Mum for the "surprise" he happily received just a few moments ago.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So Leo's big brother, Glenn, has made his appearance an episode earlier, which was always my intention ^^, and to put a picture in your mind about who he looks like…think Hugh Dancy from _Hannibal_ with a dash of Channing Tatum's dance moves from _Step Up_! (Seriously, that guy can move!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the _long_ hiatus! Feels like forever since I last updated. I have no excuse for it though except that work's been tiring me out lately as well as being busy uploading videos onto Youtube (_just gameplay videos, nothing special or anything!_) and hearing of Cory Monteith's untimely death (R.I.P, _Glee_ will never be the same without you), I'll try to update sooner, as with my other stories, because I really want to get the ball rolling! Thank you all again for following my stories, and reviewing them! It means the absolute world to me, and I hope you'll continue to read my future work! I have a lot in store for Leo and, it may take me a while, but I'll hopefully get there eventually! :D Chow for now!

* * *

Arriving at Dalton Academy in just under an hour, Glenn parks the car in the 'Visitors' parking space before shutting off the engine. He then follows Leo out of the car, and locks it, before taking a gander at the school that his little brother's boyfriend attends.

"Wow, so this is Dalton Academy, huh?" Glenn answers in awe, shoving his hands into his pockets before adding, "It's not how I imagined it, if I'm being truthfully honest." He then hurries around the car to catch up with Leo, who's already approaching the stairs up to the main entrance into the academy, hearing him reply, "Those were my exact thoughts too when I first saw this place."

Walking through the main glass doors into the reception area, Glenn's completely awestruck at the décor of this place, appearing as though they've just walked into Buckingham Palace than a school. Expensive-looking vases holding beautiful flowers and hand-crafted furniture are some of the items decorating the reception area, Glenn daring not to sit down in case he ends up ruining it.

Leo approaches the desk, the middle-aged receptionist sitting behind it asks him to sign the Visitors' register before they can proceed to their destination, Leo signing in Glenn as well, just to save time before heading in the direction of the gymnasium. He'd texted Blaine on his way there in the car to ask where he was, and that's where he said he is at this current moment.

Finding the gym quite easily, Leo and Glenn enter to find a metal assembly propped up in the middle of it with wooden platforms situated like steps, noticing Kurt taking a seat on the lowest one, mirror in hand as he lightly combs his voluminous hair while Blaine's just finished talking with a trio of girls in uniform. They saunter past Leo and Glenn as they head for the only exit, taking a real good look at Glenn, obvious because of their whispering that they're probably talking about how handsome he is, even though he's at least 5 years older than them.

_As long they're talking about Glenn, and not Blaine, then that's alright_, Leo mulls to himself, accepting the peck on the cheek from Blaine and a "Hello" from Kurt before taking this moment to introduce his brother to the duo.

"Blaine, Kurt, I would like you two to meet my brother, Glenn. I thought, since he drove me all the way here, he should at least come in, and meet you guys."

Glenn reaches his hand out for Blaine and Kurt to shake, "Hi, it's really nice to finally meet the two of you. You don't know how much Leo has talked about you, and don't worry, it'd been nothing bad, just all good."

"Likewise," Blaine replies, a smile on his face like always, "Leo's told us a lot about you. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you."

"And can I just add that you're a lot more handsome in person than the pictures I've seen give you credit," Kurt adds, Blaine looking at his best friend as though to say, "Kurt, you're not supposed to say that right out of the blue!"

Glenn smiles at Kurt's compliment, familiar to such comments coming from gay teens and men, as well as from women he's met in his life up to now, "Well, thank you. A lot of people have told me that in more ways than one. Never seems to get old though."

Once the pleasantries are over, Glenn decides to go wait in the car while Leo talks with his boyfriend about whatever matter he'd called him upon, and leaves with a wave.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Sounded important in your text," Leo asks, noticing Blaine fidget on the spot before looking over at Kurt, who's trying to avoid eye contact by checking his hair in his little mirror, Leo quickly deducing that it must have something to do with him, but Kurt's not owning up to it.

"Well…" Blaine starts, clearing his throat before continuing, "It's something to do with Regionals, and it has something to do with Kurt actually."

This peaks Leo's interest, "Oh?" _I knew it_! "And what is it that you want me to help out with?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for Blaine to explain the situation, which is starting to get a little uncomfortable, what with all the awkward stares and deafening silence.

Kurt stares daggers at Blaine as though telling him, "I can't believe you're actually doing this," with them before Blaine eventually starts talking, which Leo's thankful for because he can't take the tension any longer, "Well, we were thinking of having "Sexy" as our theme for Regionals, and we performed "Animal" by Neon Trees in front of the girls from Crawford County Day to provide input. They loved it of course, but I couldn't help but notice that, throughout the entire performance, Kurt was trying to be _sexy_, and he looked more _uncomfortable_ than anything else."

Leo mulls over this predicament for a moment, looking at Kurt before looking back at Blaine, and then answers as honestly as he can, "Well, I'm flattered that you've come to me for help on this issue, but I don't know what I can offer you in the way of advice."

Blaine shoves his hand in his pocket, and pulls out his cell, "Here, I got one of the girls to record it on my phone. Maybe watching it, you might be able to give Kurt a few _pointers_." He then passes his phone over to Leo as he proceeds to watch their performance, and hopefully provide some incentive.

It's coming to the end of the song, and Leo has a pretty good idea of what Blaine may be hinting at with Kurt's _predicament_:

_**Blaine and Kurt with the Warblers**__:_

"…_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight!"_

"Wow that was a really amazing performance. You have something like that prepared for Regionals, and we're going to have some stiff competition," he smiles before turning his attention to Kurt, who's still sitting on the structure in the middle of the gym and replies as honestly as he can, "Kurt, you've showed us that you got some pretty good dance moves, but I could also see that you weren't really _feeling _it_._ Fortunately for you, I'm just as good a dancer as I am a singer, and I'm going to teach you what my dance teacher taught me in how to express my feelings through dance."

He then proceeds to take "to the floor", encouraging Blaine to take a seat besides Kurt as this song also had something for him to enjoy. Taking his iPod out of his pocket, he sets it on his song of choice, before slipping it back in taking a deep breath as the beat of the song begins:

**Leo:**

"I lie awake, hesitate between love and hate

I know you've been feeding my infatuation

I can see you and me doing things we shouldn't be

I can't seem to stop my imagination"

Leo starts to imagine that his friends from "Sensational" are with him, dancing alongside him, singing back-up as he continues to show the Dalton boys how to exert sexy through dance:

**Leo**:

"I can feel your eyes all over my body

I can read the signs, they're sexual

I can read your mind; I can see you want me

Something in your eyes is sensual"

As he continues, Kurt's watching in amazement with his mouth agape, completely drawn in to the fact that Leo could make any dance routine look sexy whilst not making it appear at all "provocative" or uncomfortable to the viewer. It's like he's a completely different person altogether. Blaine, on the other hand, is feeling a little "hot under the collar", finding Leo's routine to be rather _arousing_, blushing occasionally, and trying to hide the obvious _excitement_ that's been building up since the beginning of Leo's song.

**Leo**:

"You make me feel naked

Undressing me with your eyes

You make me feel naked

Oh, hypnotized

(Ooh, hypnotized)

Naked

Oh, huh, huh, huh, huh

Naked, so naked

(Ooh, hypnotized)

During his routine, Leo performs dance moves that rival those of Mike Chang's but with a sexiertwist to them to fit the song, which he's doing a rather good job of doing, judging by the blushed look on Blaine's face. Suddenly, from literally out of the blue, Leo spins around fast on the spot before falling down to his knees, his hands all over the place, as the music slows down for the next part:

**Leo**:

"I feel your lips, your fingertips

Get inside, play with my mind

I feel myself begin to melt

Don't look at me, don't stop

I can feel your eyes all over my body

I can read the signs, they're sexual

I can read you mind, I can see you want me

Something in your eyes is sensual

You make me feel naked

Undressing me with your eyes

You make me feel naked

Oh, hypnotized

Naked

Naked

Ooh, ooh

Hypnotized"

Getting up from off the floor, Leo takes a bow as he's met with a round of applause from a surprisingly enthusiastic Kurt while Blaine simply smiles, truly captivated by the fact that his boyfriend's one hell of a sexy dancer.

"Wow, I'm actually speechless! That performance was beyond anything I've ever seen before! It was just…wow…" Kurt praises enthusiastically, the other two noticing that he's in an entirely different mood than he had been before Leo's performance.

Leo can't help, but smile, "Well, thank you Kurt. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so," He then looks to his cell-phone to find that it'd just gone past five o'clock, and he'd had a missed call from his Mum. _Probably phoning up wondering where we are_, "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. Just had a missed call from my Mum, probably wondering where me and Glenn have disappeared to. We'll have to start your lesson tomorrow after school. As it's only a week away until Regionals, we'll probably only have enough time for the basics, but I'm pretty sure you'll pick it up quickly, and take it from there."

Having set the date, Leo says his goodbyes by kissing Blaine, and waving to Kurt before he leaves the gymnasium, quite looking forward to spending some quality time with both his boyfriend, and his friend. Trouble is, if Mr. Schue or anyone from the Glee club catches wind of this, they'll quickly assume that he's _double-crossing _them or something, just because his boyfriend happens to be in one of the show choirs they're up against at Regionals. Leo just hopes to God that nobody does find out…

* * *

Leo's song choice: _Louise - "Naked"_


End file.
